civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Bulgaria (Krum)
Bulgaria led by Krum is a custom civilization by DJSHenningerAdditional Civilizations (by DJSHenninger). This mod requires Brave New World or Gods and Kings. It removes the City-State of Sofia. Overview Bulgaria The First Bulgarian Empire was a medieval Bulgarian state founded in the north-eastern Balkans in c. 680 by the Bulgars, which subdued or drove out the Byzantines and made the South Slavic settlers their allies. At the height of its power it spread between Budapest and the Black Sea and from the Dnieper River in modern Ukraine to the Adriatic Sea. As the state solidified its position in the Balkans, it entered on a centuries-long interaction, sometimes friendly and sometimes hostile, with the Byzantine Empire. Bulgaria emerged as Byzantium's chief antagonist in the Balkans, resulting in several wars. The two powers however also enjoyed periods of peace and alliance, most notably during the Second Arab siege of Constantinople, where the Bulgarian army played a crucial role in breaking the siege. Byzantium had a strong cultural influence on Bulgaria, which also led to the eventual adoption of Christianity by Bulgaria in 864. After the disintegration of the Avar Khaganate, the Bulgarians expanded their territory up to the Pannonian Plain (in present-day Hungary). Later the Bulgarians confronted the advance of the Pechenegs and Cumans, and achieved a decisive victory over the Magyars, forcing them to establish themselves permanently in Pannonia. During the late 9th and early 10th centuries, Tsar Simeon I achieved a string of victories over the Byzantines, and expanded the Bulgarian Empire to its apogee. After the annihilation of the Byzantine army in the battle of Anchialus in 917, the Bulgarians laid siege to Constantinople in 923 and 924. The Byzantines eventually recovered, and in 1014 under Basil II, inflicted a crushing defeat on the Bulgarians at the Battle of Kleidion. By 1018, the last Bulgarian strongholds had surrendered to the Byzantine Empire, and the First Bulgarian Empire had ceased to exist. It was succeeded by the Second Bulgarian Empire in 1185. Krum Krum the Fearsome was khan of Bulgaria from sometime after 796 but before 803 until his death in 814. During his reign the Bulgarian territory doubled in size, spreading from the middle Danube to the Dnieper and from Odrin to the Tatra Mountains. His able and energetic rule brought law and order to Bulgaria and developed the rudiments of state organization. Dawn of Man "May your enemies fear you in eternity, Khan Krum. You led Bulgaria to greatness after a period of disorder and internal instability. Your predecessor Kardam ended this tumulous period, paving the way to expansion. The Byzantine Empire was your archenemy, but their efforts to halt your expansion proved to be futile. When Nikephoros pillaged Pliska, you retaliated with fortitude. His entire army was slaughtered, including the emperor himself, and his skull was fashioned into a drinking cup. You would dethrone two more Byzantine emperors in a short time. The Byzantine Empire would, for the next 150 years, think twice before invading Bulgaria. You were the first Khan to utilize siege equipment on a large scale. The Bulgarian heavy cavalry was feared universally. Aside from your military prowess, you instituted the first known written Bulgarian law code, which ensured subsidies to beggars and state protection to all poor Bulgarians. Khan Krum the Fearsome, lead your empire to ultimate glory! Crush your fleeing enemies with heavy cavalry, besiege mighty cities with advanced siege weaponry and let those minor emperors know who is in charge! Can you restore order to the Empire once more? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "These lands belong to the Bulgarians. Remember that or end up like Nikephoros." Introduction: "Welcome, visitor! Have a drink from my skull cup." Defeat: "Bulgarians never submit. Another leader will rise and revolt." Defeat: "We will retaliate soon." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now wearing your martenitsas in March and drinking your rakia. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * Danrell: UU Model. * DJSHenninger: Author. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:DJSHenninger Category:Eastern Cultures Category:Bulgaria